A Cut Scene Before the Episode 'Hide and Seek'
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Something that me and my sis wondered during this episode of P&F. This is what we think happened. XD


**Hello everyone! Me and my sis always wondered about something in the episode called 'Hide and Seek'. So... I decided to publish our thoughts about this 'mystery' we found in the episode... XD This goes out to you Sister!**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime in the Tri State Area, everything was peaceful, quiet and in perfect order…<p>

**CRASH**

"Oh man… I ran into another garbage can!"

… well it was in perfect order. A young boy with pink glasses and short orange hair broke the silence when he ran over a garbage can for the fourth time. It was late and he should be in bed right now… but no, Irving was on a mission tonight.

He carefully set the can back up and continued running down the street. He stopped in front of the Flynn/Fletcher residence and started panting.

"At last…" he panted, "I made it… I'm here…"

He only lived a quarter of a mile away, but the anticipation of what he was going to do tonight was getting to him. He walked up to the side of the house where the chimney and reached into the backpack that was on his back. He pulled out a grappling hook that his brother Albert let him borrow, and aimed it up high.

He pulled the trigger and out shot the hook and rope. The hook grabbed hold of the chimney and was firmly in place. Irving took the other end of the rope and tied it around his waist. Once the rope was snug around him, he began to climb up the side of the house. He grunted as he slowly pulled his body up to the roof.

Once he made it, he untied the rope from the hook and put the back in his backpack. He then took the rope and tied the unused end to the chimney. After it was tied tight, Irving climbed to the top of the chimney and took a deep breath,

"Here's hoping the rope isn't too long..."

With that, he jumped down the chimney and fell into complete darkness. He closed his eyes and soon felt himself not falling anymore. He opened one eye and saw the ground mere inches away from his body. He sighed, stood up straight and untied the rope from his waist. He then tugged the rope three times, and the knot that he tied around the chimney came loose. After the rope was all gathered up and safely in his backpack, he took a look around.

No one was around downstairs. Probably because it was only two o'clock in the morning.

Irving giggled with excitement and began to walk towards the staircase. He carefully climbed the stairs and tried to be as quiet as he could be. Once he made it to the top, he rolled over and hid behind a plant. He peeked through the leaves to make sure no one was around. When he knew the coast was clear, he began tiptoeing towards the room that was occupied by his two favorite inventors.

Phineas and Ferb.

He saw the door was cracked, so he pushed it open with his toe and quickly fell to the ground on his stomach. He lied in place for a minute, and finally heard the sound of two sleeping boys.

He army crawled into the room and sat up against the first bed. He slowly and carefully peeked his head up and over the crumpled sheets and saw a young boy with red hair. This was Phineas Flynn. Phineas was lying on his side. His mouth was slightly agape as he softly snored.

On the inside he was like, _I am in Phineas and Ferb's room! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I think I'm going to faint! Eeeeeeiiiiiiiii! _But on the outside he was cool and confident. This wasn't the right bed, so he sunk back down to the floor and rolled over to the next bed.

Once he reached the purple covered bed, he stood sat up and saw the boy he was looking for. Ferb Fletcher. The young Brit was lying on his back and his mouth was also slightly agape. Next to his feet was the two brother's pet platypus Perry.

Irving held back an excited snort as he dug through his bag and pulled out a gleaming pair of scissors. He had just purchased them today to do this great and noble deed. They had one purpose and one purpose only… to get a lock of Ferb Fletcher's hair.

Irving leaned down with the scissors, ready to make the cut when…

"Kkkkkrrrrkkkkrrr"

Irving froze and looked over to where the sound was coming from. Perry had woken up. Irving stayed frozen as the platypus blinked sleepily, stood up, hopped off the bed and then hopped unto Phineas's bed. Perry made a circle on the bed and then relaxed. Soon the semi aquatic mammal was back asleep, and Irving could breathe again.

He turned back to Ferb and noticed the young boy stirring. Irving watched as the sleeping boy flipped over on his side, so that his back was facing Irving.

Once Irving could hear the sounds of a steady snore coming from Ferb's mouth, he made his move. He set the scissors around a small lock of hair and snipped it off. He caught the fallen hair in a small plastic bag he whisked out and sealed it up tight.

Irving frowned and mumbled, "Not sure if this is enough…"

He brought the scissors back to Ferb's head and cut off another lock. Irving bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders,

"What's one more?"

After he snipped the scissors one last time, he placed the small plastic bag into his backpack and started backing out of the room. He went to turn when he hit his foot against something hard. He grimaced in pain and looked down and noticed a wayward toolbox lying in the middle of the room. He then heard Phineas mumbling and stirring in his bed.

He had to move… NOW!

And move he did. He dashed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. All without making a sound.

Phineas sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, "Ferb…? Are you awake?"

He heard a small snore coming from his brother, which answered his question. Phineas blinked around the room and noticed a small lump lying by his feet. He smiled and mumbled as he settled back down into his bed,

"Oh there you are Perry…"

* * *

><p>"At last! At long last! My scrapbook is complete!"<p>

Irving had made it home in record time, and without getting caught and he was now placing a small green lock inside of a ginormous scrapbook. After it was carefully placed on the page, Irving pushed the book back and sighed,

"At last… volume one is finished. I wonder what they'll think of it when I show them tomorrow…"

With that, Irving climbed into his own bed, took off his glasses and fell asleep.

That is how it should a be…

~ The Next Morning at the Flynn/Fletcher Household ~

Ferb stood in front of the mirror as he was brushing his teeth. Phineas came walking in and smiled,

"Morning Ferb!"

Ferb nodded at him before turning his head back to the mirror.

Phineas suddenly frowned, "Um... bro? What's with your hair? It looks like you tried to give yourself a haircut in the dark."

Ferb frowned and felt behind his head. To his shock, he felt three small bald spots.

_What in the-?_ he thought, _but how did... who did... Phineas?_

Ferb turned and gave a deathly glare at his younger brother. Phineas waved his hands in the air,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa don't look at me! I know better then to mess with your hair."

Ferb took out a small mirror and held it up so he could see the back of his head. His toothbrush dropped out of his mouth his his mouth flew open. Sure enough, there were three small bald spots on the back of his head. Now normally Ferb was a calm person about everything, but when it came to hair... well... good luck to those who mess with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee hee... I couldn't resist... XD Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


End file.
